Marvelous Anniversary
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: The Sensational She-Hulk and Captain Marvel are celebrating their 5th wedding anniversary, with an absolutely massive surprise! Futanari and Lesbianism within. Not safe for children.


**Marvelous Anniversary**

 **All characters in this story are the sole property of Marvel and I make no profit from them or this story in any way, shape or form.**

 **xKROx  
**

The sound of shifting bed sheets and smacking lips filled the room as the light of dawn greeted the lovers through their windows.

The taller of the two, a woman of immense height and equally intimidating musculature sighed fondly as she encircled her arms around her beloved, feeling how the blonde's flesh yielded under her green fingers.

Said blonde was fairly muscular in her own respect and well taller than average, but compared to the jade giantess that was her wife, few could hope to compare, as she was happy to reaffirm as she ran her fingers through those stunning emerald locks near the scalp.

Thankfully, their enhanced physiologies made extended sessions of intimacy both possible and easy to accomplish, as they only had to stop after a solid five minutes of heavy making out.

"Mhhh, Good morning, Mrs. Danvers."

"Good morning to you, Mrs. Danvers"

Jennifer Walters Danvers, known to the world as She-Hulk, was one of the world's foremost respected authorities on Superhuman/Mutant law and had helped set several important precedent's in her time. This had progressed so that she had become the head of the newly formed US office of Superhuman and Mutant Affairs subsection of the US Court System.

And, when the situation would arise, she would still lend a helping hand in heroic matters as well. After all, sometimes she needed to blow off a little steam.

Her beloved wife, Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel, former Captain of the US Air Force, had been fully welcomed as the direct liaison with SHIELD to the US Defense Department, allowing the two to function somewhat autonomously.

She took orders from Nick Fury when required, but Fury allowed her to keep to herself most of the time. After all, you don't call in your heavy hitter unless you need her, and Captain Marvel was certainly able to deliver more than her fair share of heavy hits.

In short, the two had it pretty good. They certainly didn't slack off however. Whatever privileges they were afforded, they made sure to put their best into their jobs, setting the absolute best example wherever and however they could.

At the moment however, all that mattered was that they had the entire week off, they were all alone at their home, and they were both as bereft of clothes as they were of worries.

Well, that and the fact that Jen had recently discovered how to create a minor mutation in her Hulk-transformation at will.

Long ago it had been discovered by her cousin, Bruce Banner, the original Hulk, that every time he transformed into the Hulk, the Green Goliath was actually a bit different every single time.

And since Jennifer always had a better handle on herself both emotionally and intellectually when becoming She-Hulk, to the point of being able to stay in said form nearly indefinitely, she decided to try the occasional minor shift, bulkier muscles for one fight here, a lighter frame for a court appearance there, maybe rapidly growing out her hair for a beach day, etc.

So it was no surprise to her when, as she knew would happen, Carol suddenly blushed when she felt something jab against her leg.

"J-Jen, darling?"

"Mhm?" was Jen's only answer as she looked in her wife's beautiful blue eyes.

Carol stared back at those glowing gamma green gazers, "W-what on earth is that?" she said flicking her eyes down before re-establishing the eye contact.

"Well, why not take a look and find out, my marvelous Carol?" the Gammazon said with a smirk and a purr.

Carol lifted up the sheet and looked down, and saw exactly what she thought she would, an almost inhumanly large penis, the same shade of iridescent green as the bulk of her skin, save for the head, a dark forest green much like those beautiful nipples she so loved to suck in the throes of passion. Thick, pulsing veins throbbed all along it, the entire shaft visibly bobbing with each beat of her wife's mighty heart.

"Good god, it's... it's..." "Sensational? Incredible? Savage? Wait, no, that makes no sense, hey writer, quit using superlatives!"

Carol looked confused, to which Jennifer replied "Sorry sweetie, had a moment"

Carol shook her head and then kissed her wife. "OK, but even so, how in the name of Binary am I supposed to fit that thing inside of me? It looks like it'll rip me in half... no offense honey, I know you'd never do that."

Jen smiled and petted her wife's hair, "Well, you remember a few weeks back when you got a bit too drunk and we got... a little freaky?"

Carol blushed intensely, "I had to float half a centimeter off the ground so I could make it look like I was walking properly, I don't think I ever had a night that rough before."

"Well, I figured out why, it's because we used a much... bigger toy than we ever had before. About a foot and a half long." She said with a grin, making Carol's eyebrow's shoot towards the roof, "And it fit completely inside you too, I saw the stains on it, you did in fact take the whole thing in."

"H-How?!"

"If I had to guess, the fact that you are basically half Kree may have something to do with it."

"So, I used my ability to change my Hulk form in small ways to make this beauty here" she said lightly stroking her shaft for emphasis. "She's not quite as big as that toy, but definitely far bigger than anything a regular human could ever have, probably bigger than that of most superhumans too. And judging from how you were begging me to give you as much of that giant toy as possible, I wouldn't doubt you'll be able to handle her just fine."

"W-well, um, this is one hell of an anniversary present."

"One that I'm happy to bring out whenever you want, after all, it feels amazing" the giant woman said with a moan as she lolled her head back, moaning as she nonchalantly masturbated her newly-formed cock in front of her wife of five years.

"OK, OK, take it easy, honey" Carol said as she gently removed her wife's hand from the shaft "This is _my_ gift, after all. Shouldn't I get to enjoy it?"

"By all means darling, she's all yours, as am I."

Carol decided to give the behemoth from between her wife's legs a slow start. They had all day after all, what was the rush?

She started by first kissing the tremendous tip with a series of butterfly light pecks, eliciting several sighs of delight from her wife.

Jen, thankful that they had sheets made of unstable molecules, clenched them tightly in her fists, her immense strength only held back by her formidable willpower as her wife set to task with lavishing attention on her shaft, as for the first time, Carol took the tip into her mouth.

Jen moaned as Carol used her hands to stimulate the base of the shaft, as well as whatever else was not currently occupying her mouth. From her rough estimations, the shaft was indeed smaller than the toy Jen had described, thirteen inches in length and two solid inches thick, by far larger than most humans could ever hope to achieve, superpowers or no.

It was after about half way down the thing that she found herself unable to go any further. Kree physiology and DNA or not, she did still have some limits it seemed, and she looked apologetically at her wife, who stroked her cheek with the back of her hand softly.

Carol then got an idea, slowly pulling her head off of the throbbing shaft, letting it come out of her mouth with a satisfying pop!

"Hold still, sweetie."

She let her tongue extend out of her mouth as she drew once more towards the shaft, but this time, before she engulfed it in her mouth, She-Hulk was surprised when she felt Carol's firm but soft breasts wrap around her turgid flesh, taking her completely by surprise.

The sensational She-Hulk felt as good as her superlative as she thrashed her head back and forth, her wife sliding her breasts along the length of her enormous girl dick, being licked by the hot tongue of her wife on the way up and down.

Every other minute or two, Carol would moan, making her tongue vibrate along the shaft, making Jen cry out, eventually she began to swear profusely as Carol kept it up. "Oh my god you blonde bitch, yes! Oh fuck I'm gonna cum so fucking hard! I'll cover your sexy face and tits until you look like a marble statue you buxom bombshell!"

And true to her word, Jen came shortly thereafter, her gamma enhanced body producing a copious amount despite the lack of any balls, but neither she or Carol cared, for Carol was lapping up as much as she could, and still being absolutely covered in the thick, rich, absolutely musky cum that only Jen could make. Instantly, Carol knew she was addicted to the taste, and she was perfectly ok with that.

Carol panted and wiped as much as she could from her eyes, and noticed that her wife was no longer lying on her back, but up on her knees, her still hard girl cock throbbing against the bed.

"Jen? Are you ok, honey?"

Jen's next words make a shiver run down Carol's spine. "She-Hulk Smash!"

She grabbed Carol, pressed her back into the bed, spread the former pilot's legs wide and proceeded to slowly, with more care than was generally thought possible for a Hulk, eased herself into Carol's already dripping pussy.

Carol, already on a high from before, didn't feel any pain as her wife worked herself in slowly, both of them kissing deeply as every last inch was worked in a bit at a time until both of them were fully against the other, Carol locking her legs around her lover, enhancing her strength with her powers.

Carol also made doubly sure to loop her arms around Jennifer's back, making sure to caress those muscles as a sign of her willingness to continue.

And continue Jen did, slowly thrusting herself into her wife, making sure to be as gentle as possible. After all, they may have both been super strong, but there were limits.

Carol rubbed at her wife's back and broke the kiss, "C'mon Jen, Smash!"

With that encouragement, the gamma charged lawyer let loose, pounding away inside of her wife with all she could muster. Had their home and bed not been specifically built with them in mind, they would have shaken the whole thing apart.

Their inherent stamina and endurance were well known, but this was something else. through three solid orgasms, each of which were able to remain mutual due to Jen slowing down and speeding up her thrusting to sync up with Carol, the two kept going, never once pulling out or needing respite. Despite that however, even they eventually succumbed to fatigue as their fourth and final mutual orgasm tore through them like a supernova through a solar system, Carol's eyes glowing bright white as she involuntarily let out a wave of cosmic energy from her sheer pleasure.

Jen unloaded every last drop of her load inside of Carol, so much so that it over flowed and splashed back out onto the bed beneath them, both of them muffling their blissful screams in an equally blissful kiss.

Jen and Carol collapsed on the bed, not utterly spent, just tired from their sharing of the anniversary gift.

Carol cupped Jen's cheeks in her hands and kissed her all over, "After a morning lovemaking like that, I think someone deserves some pampering. Let's take a little nap, and I'll make sure to repay you throughout the day, hm?"

"Well, if you insist" Jen said with a soft smile as she cradled her wife gently in her arms.

"I do. I love you Jennifer Danvers."

"And I love you Carol Danvers."

They shared one last, sweet kiss before they nodded off back to sleep, in each other's arms, not even covered by the sheets, yet uncaring as they slipped into a love induced slumber.

 **The End**

 **Welp, my first foray into Marvel, and it's quite the hot piece I have here, I must say. With Captain Marvel getting her own movie not too long from now at the time of this stories publication, I wanted to write something involving her in my, usual style, if you will.**

 **But there is a bit of a selfish intent to this as well. I wrote this story as a (now belated) birthday present for my good friend and frequent collaborator Major Mike Powell III, without whom I likely would have abandoned writing altogether on this, or any other site long ago due to low self-esteem and doubts about my abilities. I truly value and treasure our friendship mi hermano, and I always will.**

 **Now, all of that said, I hope everyone who read this story enjoyed themselves at least a portion as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you did, or even if you didn't I ask that you please leave a review to elaborate on your likes and dislikes on this story so that I may improve my craft in the future. And remember folks, the more detailed the review, the better I can understand your points and adjust accordingly.**

 **Until next time everyone, KRO signing out.**


End file.
